Typically in the prior art single round hooks are used to hold products which are contained in packages which typically have a hard cardboard backing. The cardboard backing of the packages typically have a single hole at the top of the package to allow the single round hook to penetrate the cardboard backing and thus to hang the packages from the single round hook. After one package is slid on the single round hook, another package is placed on the hook in the same manner, so that the second package is stacked and directly aligned over or on top of the first package. This type of stacking can be called vertical stacking. Vertical stacking takes up an undesirable amount of space.